


Haikyuu Prompts - the Second Season

by Virus138



Series: Haikyuu Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Forced Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grinding, Hickeys, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing Booths, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Omega Verse, Rutting, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, prompts, puritan society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus138/pseuds/Virus138
Summary: IT IS FINALLY HERE!!!!Taking prompts from now till the end of time!You prompt in the comments - I write. Y'all know the gist ;)Doesn't have to be between pairings mentioned, doesn't have to be tags mentioned, either - basically, be as creative, wild and imaginative as you can with your prompts, and they will be written up by yours sincerely ;)When prompting specify the pairing, who tops, and the actual prompt. Please, no manga characters!!!Paring:ChapterKageyama x Hinata: 1Tanaka x Ennoshita: 2Lev x Yaku: 3Tsukki x Yamaguchi: 4Tsukki x Hinata: 5





	1. We Were Not Born in Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kageyama (top) x Hinata (bottom)  
> Prompt by: moi  
> Prompt: puritan arranged marriage fic

Hinata patted down the cap on his head, tucking in any pieces of hair that may have fallen lose inside the hem, on instinct, making sure it covered his eyebrows. The first thing he had ever been taught was to keep his hair hidden – it was the sign of the devil, and if he wanted to be part of the little community off the coast of this newly discovered land, he would have to follow this rule. And many, many others. But now, Hinata was breaking one – this would only earn him a scolding from his parents, not something extremely serious, like when his neighbour slept with his fiancée a few days before the wedding, and for it they were both excommunicated for heresy. Yes, Hinata’s town was extremely religious – you had to pray each night, attend church every Sunday, even if it was stifling hot, keep your clothes plain, keep your voice down, don’t show affection in public, only have sex with your spouse and only for recreation purposes, if you are the submissive, you must keep the house and your opinion to yourself… and keep your cap on, if you hair colour was like Hinata’s.

Hinata was supposed to be out on the fields, out with the cows, but he had snuck away with his childhood friend because…well, because he was to be married on Sunday. He would move out of his family house and move into his neighbours, off in the distance. His betrothed’s name was Kageyama Tobio, he lived alone, was extremely scary and he had the most land out of anyone in the small colony that was Miyagi – which made him the subject of many offers for marriage. Only God knew why he agreed to marrying Hinata when his parents asked. Either way, Hinata had ditched his cows in favour of Kageyama – to see where he would live in a few days, and with whom. Along with Hinata, Kageyama was also getting the northern side of the corn fields of Hinata’s family that were directly linked to his fields, three cows, a couple of chickens and half of this year’s harvest. A pretty good dowry for someone as puny and rebellious as Hinata.

‘’Kageyama Tobio? Seriously?’’ Tanaka said in a conspirator whisper.  He was crouching behind the fence marking the start of Kageyama’s property, ‘’I still can’t believe it. This guys is…what, two years older than us? But he’s already the most influential person in Miyagi. And you’re going to marry him!’’

‘’I can’t believe it either. It’s kind of like a nightmare,’’ Hinata pressed his cheek to the shed, ‘’people say Kageyama is short tempered and scary and quick with his hands if you displease him. I don’t have much of a face for bruising. But I haven’t seen him for a while, now – not even in church.’’

‘’That’s because he doesn’t _go_ to church,’’ Tanaka said with glee. Gossiping was not allowed, either, but as the son of the pastor, Tanaka seemed to think that any of his sins would be forgiven in a flash, ‘’his excuse is that he has too much land to tend to, and he doesn’t have time. I reckon he’s a _heretic_.’’

‘’Great,’’ Hinata said miserably, ‘’I’m marrying an abusive sinner.’’ He peered over the edge of the fence, his eyes directed towards the house. It was a large cottage, made from clay and hay and wood like most of the ones in Miyagi – except it was better built. Sturdier. That’s what his mother had said when he burst into tears at the news of marrying the fiercest man in Miyagi – ‘he has a sturdy house and he will be a sturdy husband’. _With a sturdy hand_ Hinata thought, whimpering mentally. He knew it was sinful to listen to gossip, and think ill of his future husband, but he couldn’t help it. He really, really couldn’t.

A sharp hand directed at his chest from Tanaka brought Hinata back to the present moment, ‘’Oi, look! He’s there!’’

Kageyama’s land was so vast he hired the poorer people of Miyagi as workers; he, himself, worked too. Now he was striding out of his house, probably after eating a quick lunch…the lunch Hinata would soon be expected to cook. His thin but muscular arms were coated in sweat, his black hair mussed up like he’d ran his hand through it multiple times while looking up at the blinding summer sun in the fields. Hinata remembered playing with him when they were kids – for a while, till he was recruited by his now-dead parents to work in the fields. Suddenly, as if tugged by an invisible thread, Kageyama turned towards their hiding place. Tanaka yelped and ducked, pulling Hinata down with him, ‘’we run on three…’’

‘’Wait-‘’

‘’THREE!’’

Without looking back, Tanaka was up on his feet, charging. Hinata scrambled up clumsily, keeping a hand on the white cap on his head so it wouldn’t fall off, and his eyes met Kageyama’s. He was glaring in their direction. Torn between apologising and begging to keep the little expedition a secret, and running away, Hinata finally sped after Tanaka, leaving Kageyama watching them disappear down the dusty road.

*~*~*

‘’You are so irresponsible.’’

Hinata cringed at the taste-less stew and a piece of day-old bread. At this point in his sixteen years of being alive, he really didn’t care about his mother’s long, solemn talks in the candle-light, ‘’you are to be married this Sunday, and you are acting like a child. Do you think Mr Kageyama will want a husband who cannot even be trusted to do the chores assigned to him?’’ his mother sighed, ‘’I should think not.’’

Hinata was the fifth child out of seven, so his mother really wanted to get rid of him. All his older siblings were hard working, but Hinata was clumsy and unfocused, and easily bored – and his hair was the devil’s mark.  Hinata wasn’t much inclined to stay in the lopsided house either, not when he had to sleep in one of the two rooms with his snoring, smelling family – a family who didn’t really love him. But then, Kageyama Tobio was also a grim option, ‘’I’m sorry, mother,’’ he said numbly, the rehearsed words tumbling out of his mouth.

‘’Don’t apologise to me,’’ his mother clutched the roughly carved wooden cross hanging around her neck with a string, ‘’apologise to our lord, in the church. Tomorrow.’’

‘’Yes, mother.’’

He’d probably forget, but it was fine. He had sinned so much that this one didn’t matter much.

*~*~*

The first time Hinata saw Kageyama in church was on their wedding day. It was also the first time he saw him after he had been caught red-handed, staring through his fence. The marriage wasn’t a big affair, other than a source of misery to many would-be brides. The day was spent working, as always. In the evening, the people of Miyagi – a small number of one hundred and twenty eight – gathered in the colony’s church, where Tanaka’s father married them. They were in their Sunday best – Hinata in a clean shirt and a fresh white cap hiding his hair, Kageyama in his ‘special occasion’ jacket. The pastor droned about sin and hell, and each time he mentioned it’s fiery pits Hinata flinched inside. Compared to the long passage in Latin that followed, the rites were short and to the point. And when Hinata left the church, he knew that his parents would agree that it was good Hinata had been born – for one reason; he gave the family more land. Someday, Hinata’s children would take over Kageyama’s vast fields.

With these miserable thoughts clouding his mind, Hinata went on the walk to his new house – alone. Usually the bride’s parents, at least one of them, accompanied them but Hinata’s father said he still had work to do and Hinata’s mother had to feed the youngest child. Tanaka was meant to walk him, but after his father found out he had ran off from his studies to spy on Kageyama, he refused to let Tanaka go. So, with the sky bright purple after the summer sun had set, Hinata trailed to Kageyama’s house by himself. He didn’t even think to look at his family home. His belongings, the few he had, traditionally remained with the family, so he had to walk through Kageyama’s fence and down the path to his house with nothing but the clothes on his back and his white cap.

All too soon, he was at the front doors, well fitted – not like the wooden ones back at his family house, filled with holes and gaps at the top and bottom. Even if he was to be beaten, degraded and then dragged to hell with his husband, at least he would be able to afford a little bit of luxury. If Kageyama even decided to give him any – for all he knew, after sex, he would be made to sleep on the floor. That’s what the baker’s wife had to do – the baker said it was to clearly symbolise the roles in the family, and how she was below him, so that she wouldn’t grow disobedient. But there was more than Kageyama’s wrath that Hinata feared – there was also sex. In the brief talk he had with his mother after his engagement, she had informed him that it was a short, sometimes painful affair to satisfy his husband, and that it was part of his chores – and, like all chores, he should shut his mouth, take it and then move on. If he was lucky, he’d get pregnant fairly fast.

Hinata pressed his hand briefly against the door, as if he could drain energy from the wood, before knocking softly. The doors were opened almost immediately – Hinata had been kept behind after the ceremony for Kageyama to be able to get to his home first, to welcome Hinata into it, but it was almost as if Kageyama had been waiting pressed against the doors. Once the doors were open, Hinata made no move to go in. He stared into Kageyama’s blue eyes, and Kageyama stared back, unmoving, his tall figure blocking the doors.

A rider clattered past on a horse, breaking the silence, and Kageyama moved silently from the doors. Hinata stepped in timidly. The inside was much like his family home – dark with the curtains drawn, with a fireplace, a wooden table, a hearth for the cooking. But Kageyama had little things littered through that made the house his home – a fur rug on the floor, a collection of small wooden figurines reassembling horses, a knitted table cloth… it wasn’t a bad space. In fact, it was much cosier than Hinata was used to. He raised his eyes to Kageyama shyly, ‘’…hello.’’ They hadn’t talked during the ceremony. They hadn’t talked for so long, in fact. With days spent working, Hinata usually only socialised with Tanaka, his family and the workers who helped out sometimes.

Like he just realised that Hinata could talk, Kageyama flushed, glared at him and stormed off towards the hearth. There was a clay mug next to it, kept warm by the embers of a fire lit for lunch-time cooking, probably. Kageyama walked across the room and placed the mug at the table, dragging out a chair before sitting on a different one. Hinata hesitated, ‘’um…do you want me to sit there?’’ he pointed to the chair Kageyama had dragged out.

His husband looked at him like he was stupid, ‘’no. I dragged it out for fun.’’

‘’Stingy,’’ Hinata mumbled to himself, feeling his defensiveness come out. He took off his shoes and padded over, sitting down.

Kageyama pushed the mug towards him, ‘’drink, if you’re cold.’’

‘’I’m not cold,’’ Hinata said, confused.

‘’You’re shaking,’’ Kageyama pointed to his fingers.

Hinata clenched his traitorous fingers, ‘’I’m not cold,’’ he repeated, but he took the mug and sipped the warm liquid inside. It bloomed inside him like a flower, making him feel better about whatever came next.

‘’Scared, then?’’ Kageyama asked curiously. And a little worriedly.

‘’Nervous,’’ Hinata admitted with a sheepish smile.

‘’Yes. Me, too,’’ Kageyama said quietly, almost to himself.

Hinata blinked, ‘’you…are?’’

The raven flushed again, looking away, and answered grumpily, ‘’what, are you the only one allowed to be nervous?’’

Hinata laughed a little and Kageyama perked up at that sound, ‘’no, but you being nervous makes me a little less nervous, I think.’’

‘’Good. That’s…good,’’ Kageyama turned back to him, ‘’finish up. It’s getting late.’’

Hinata knew what he meant. Not wanting to displease him, Hinata gulped down the rest of the contents of his mug. As soon as he was done, Kageyama stood and walked towards the wooden door leading to the second room of the cottage. Hinata had no choice but to scramble after his husband. He really was tall – much taller than Hinata. It made Hinata feel self-conscious. Kageyama opened the doors, and stepped back, shyly, letting Hinata admire his new bedroom. There was a large chest in the corner for clothes, a map of the new world spread out on one of the walls – Kageyama’s father was one of the first settlers of Miyagi – and a bed set with a comfortable looking duvet and pillows made from burlap sacks stuffed with feathers. Not every family could afford pillows – back at home, Hinata certainly didn’t have one. But Kageyama had two.

As Hinata turned to Kageyama, a question died on his lips when his new husband reached out to grasp the string of the cap, tied under his chin. Hinata took a jerking step back, ‘’don’t.’’

Kageyama frowned, ‘’aren’t I allowed to see?’’ he took a step towards him, ‘’why do you even wear one, in the first place? You’re not a girl. Your hair isn’t long, and-‘’

‘’It’s a strange colour,’’ Hinata blurted, placing both his hands atop his head protectively, ‘’my hair. My parents told me to keep it covered-‘’

‘’And I’m telling you to show me,’’ Kageyama said impatiently, reaching out.

Hinata didn’t even care if he was earning himself a beating right there and then as he took another defiant step backwards, ‘’I’m not showing you, and that’s that.’’

Instead of getting angry, Kageyama grabbed his face and squished his cheeks together, ‘’you’re as stubborn as when we were kids,’’ he said, a note of fondness in his voice. He didn’t smile, because he wasn’t the type, but his eyes danced as his touch turned softer, his fingers shifting to stroke against his cheek, ‘’I want to see, Hinata. I won’t think it’s strange. I just want to see it.’’

Hinata felt his heart contract painfully because no one had ever wanted to see his hair – not since the village children when he was but eight, who ripped his cap off once, and then ran off, screaming that he was the devil. Because…

‘’It’s like hell fire,’’ Hinata whispered, ‘’it’s the mark of the devil. You shouldn’t see it. It’ll ruin our marriage.’’

Kageyama was not fazed, as he took Hinata’s wrists to pull his hands away from his cap gently, ‘’you’re too superstitious for your own good, Hinata. Hell fire or no,’’ he took hold of one of the strings again, ‘’I want to see.’’

Hinata swallowed thickly, and thought about it rationally. They were married now. Even if Kageyama hated his hair, he couldn’t break the marriage. But he could accuse Hinata of being an adulterer or that he really was wicked and then-

Growing impatient, Kageyama pulled the string, and Hinata realised his cap was falling lose a second too late. It slipped off his head, bumping his shoulder as it fell, and Hinata’s bright orange hair sprung up, in clear view. Hinata’s whole body went completely still, awaiting Kageyama’s reaction, but the raven didn’t even hesitate as he reached out and sank his fingers through the strands, ‘’idiot,’’ his voice was quiet, suddenly intimate, ‘’that’s not the colour of fire. It’s more like the orange flowers that bloom on the fields in the spring. Or the sunset.’’

Hinata’s heart stuttered into a jittery start as his lips parted slightly. He felt shakier than he had when he stepped through the threshold of his new home, ‘’you…really think so?’’

‘’Lying is a sin,’’ Kageyama shrugged, ‘’don’t wear that cap again. Ever. It doesn’t suit you. And if the others don’t like your hair, then _to hell with them_.’’

Hinata looked down, but he flushed, pleased, ‘’you shouldn’t say that, Kageyama.’’

Kageyama didn’t say anything, his long fingers reaching out again, to rest against the buttons of his shirt, before undoing the top one. Hinata blushed harder, ‘’w-what are you doing? We’re not supposed to expose ourselves-‘’

That only seemed to make Kageyama more impatient, and he made quick work of Hinata’s buttons, ‘’if you’re so shy, you can go under the covers.’’ Hinata turned around obediently. Kageyama kissed his teeth, grabbed his waist and whirled him back around, ‘’ _after_ I finish undressing you, dumbass…’’

‘’Don’t say that!’’ Hinata braced his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders as he took care of Hinata’s belt.

‘’Say what?’’

‘’’Undress’…it’s embarrassing!’’

Kageyama didn’t say anything, pulling Hinata’s pants over his ankles. Hinata tried to protect his decency by holding his underwear, but Kageyama swatted his hands away and got rid of that too. As soon as he was completely naked, Hinata dived under the covers in Kageyama’s bed. They were softer than to what he was used to, and for a second he lost himself in the sensation. Until he heard Kageyama’s buckle undo and he turned back to him, shocked that he had already thrown off his shirt, revealing the muscular body of a hard-working man. Hinata sank under the covers, embarrassed, and shut his eyes tightly when Kageyama hooked his thumbs into his pants.

In the next instant, Hinata felt the covers being thrown back and he yelped as his butt was revealed. Then, there was a warm weight on his back as Kageyama pressed himself against Hinata’s back, his breath tickling his ear as he spoke, voice low and sensual, ‘’we can do this quick and proper like you’ve been said it’ll be,’’ he said, his lips brushing the shell of Hinata’s ear, making him shiver, ‘’or we can do it my way. And that way, both of us will feel good.’’

‘’I-I don’t think we’re meant to feel good during it…’’ Hinata said, embarrassed beyond belief. His mother had never spoke fondly of sex.

Kageyama nuzzled his nose into Hinata’s hair, ‘’if sex wasn’t meant to feel good, God wouldn’t have made it good…’’

‘’The bible says the pleasure is sinful-‘’

‘’I got it. We’ll do it by the book,’’ Kageyama said gently, running a hand down his back. Hinata relaxed a fracture, his fingers gripping the pillow his nose was buried in. Kageyama rubbed his hand up and down to get his erection fully going, and to lubricate it a little, but he wasn’t meant to penetrate Hinata with anything but his member. As there was no good way of doing this, Kageyama rubbed the few beads of precum around his head, and tried to enter Hinata as gently as possible.

Hinata’s whole body went rigid as a board, ‘’oh, God, stop! Stop!’’

Kageyama immediately pulled out and sat on his heels, ‘’I told you so,’’ he said softly.

Hinata peeked over his shoulder like a little ginger mouse, his eyes teary from the sudden sting of pain, ‘’if we…do it your way. Will it not hurt?’’ Kageyama shook his head, ‘’and…it’ll feel nice?’’

‘’Really nice,’’ Kageyama confirmed, placing a hand on Hinata’s hip. He was flushed lightly, but he was trying him best to stay composed, as Hinata buried his face back in his pillow.

‘’Why did you marry me, Kageyama? You had so many suitors…is it because our lands coincide with your lands?’’

‘’No. I’ve watched you more than you think,’’ Kageyama said simply, and then flushed, ‘’o-obviously not in a strange way, idiot. Don’t think that!’’

‘’I didn’t think it!’’ Hinata said defensively, but he had relaxed. He gripped the pillow in his fingers lightly, ‘’then why?’’

‘’I have my reasons and I’m not telling you,’’ Kageyama said grumpily.

‘’I’ll drag it out of you someday,’’ Hinata promised, before looking over his shoulder again, ‘’let’s…do it your way, then.’’

Kageyama perked up like a puppy. He took Hinata’s wrist and flipped him over. Hinata yelped, yanking his hand out of Kageyama’s to cover himself, ‘’don’t look!’’ he spluttered.

‘’I want to,’’ Kageyama said softly, even as he shifted his head so his dark fringe would fall in his eyes, hiding the embarrassment in them. Reluctantly, Hinata let Kageyama pin his arms by his sides, before stroking his hand gently down his chest. Hinata flinched on reflex when Kageyama leaned down, but he didn’t do anything sudden or violent. Instead, he pressed a soft kiss just below Hinata’s jaw that made Hinata’s breath hitch. The idea that Kageyama may be a violent husband quickly dispersed, ‘’I’m going to…kiss you harder, here,’’ Kageyama pressed a butterfly-light kiss below Hinata’s collarbone, ‘’is that alright?’’

‘’Y-yes?’’ Hinata wasn’t sure what Kageyama meant, till he slid his mouth open, his teeth and tongue attack the spot he had pointed out. It wasn’t vicious, but it was desperate…definitely sinful, but Hinata found that he didn’t mind when he tossed his head back and a noise escaped his mouth. He clamped his hand over his lips and Kageyama looked up.

‘’That’s alright. That means it feels nice.’’

‘’I…I don’t think I’m meant to make noises like this…’’ he mumbled uncertainly.

‘’Just…relax. If something happens, let it happen.’’ Kageyama instructed, pulling his hand away from his mouth, and, after a moment of hesitation… ‘’can I…kiss you?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Hinata breathed, but the kiss that came was nothing like the small peck he saw pass between his mother and father on rare occasion. Kageyama tilted his head, slotting their mouths together, like he wanted more than just a brush of lips. Hinata gasped when Kageyama’s tongue flicked against his lips, and grabbed his shoulder when his tongue slipped past his defences. The kiss went right down to the regions below, but Hinata didn’t want it to go away, like he did after sinful dreams or when he was feeling aroused, but knew he couldn’t touch himself. They parted with Hinata gasping for air, less with the need for it and more with shock. His head spun as Kageyama settled him more comfortably against the pillow, grabbing a hold of each ankle and spreading his legs. Kageyama gathered him closer, hiding his face in his chest, almost like he was trying to cover Hinata so he wouldn’t see his embarrassment.

Hinata gasped when he felt Kageyama’s finger circle his entrance, ‘’this won’t hurt,’’ Kageyama assured, ‘’it’ll feel a little strange though. You’ll get used to it.’’ With a sharp intake of breath, Hinata curled against Kageyama when his finger entered him, only half-way. Kageyama had been right – it didn’t hurt, but it burned uncomfortably, and Hinata worried it was God punishing them for sinful acts. Kageyama pushed his finger all the way in, bringing Hinata’s thoughts to a sharp halt, ‘’feels okay?’’ Kageyama’s breath was as ragged as Hinata’s. Hinata nodded breathlessly against his shoulder, and whimpered when a second finger begun to glide in, ‘’hurts?’’

‘’No,’’ Hinata’s voice was shaky, ‘’but it…burns…ah…’’ Hinata couldn’t formulate proper sentences, so he clamped his mouth shut and ground his forehead into Kageyama’s shoulder. When both the fingers were in, Hinata tensed, uncertain as to what came next.

Kageyama placed a hand at the back of Hinata’s neck, fingers stroking lightly, ‘’relax. I can’t move when you’re all tense.’’

‘’M-move?’’ Hinata’s voice was a little high-pitched, panicked. His husband pushed him backwards, till they were face-to-face, noses touching. Hinata was reassured by the fact that Kageyama looked as embarrassed as Hinata felt, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he mumbled, but Kageyama just brushed his nose against Hinata’s.

‘’Don’t be scared,’’ he murmured, ‘’just trust me, alright?’’

Hinata took a deep breath, and on the exhale, his body relaxed enough for Kageyama to begin to move his fingers inside him. He was looking for something, and he knew he found it when Hinata jolted against him, another moan slipping out. Kageyama went at it, until he couldn’t control himself anymore. He slipped out of Hinata, and nestled himself between his thighs again. Hinata’s face turned bright red again when he felt something hard press against his stomach, ‘’wh-why do you have a…?’’

‘’You have one as well!’’ Kageyama blushed, too, embarrassed. He reached out to experimentally slide his fingers down Hinata’s length. Hinata caught his wrist, panicked.

‘’That’s definitely a sin!’’

Kageyama’s eyes darkened, ‘’I don’t care.’’

Hinata cried out when Kageyama begun moving his hand up and down. On many occasions, he had woken with an erection, the symbol of Adam’s sin when he disobeyed God. He knew he wasn’t supposed to look at it, touch it, and the temptation would go away. Sometimes, he sinned by touching the tip with his finger, or rubbing his knuckles against it to see how it felt, but he always felt ashamed. Now Kageyama was shamelessly rubbing his hand up and down, and Hinata…Hinata couldn’t think. Each stroke sent shivers up his spine, made more fire pool in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t ever experienced pleasure like this, so he didn’t know what he was, but all he knew was…

‘’Don’t stop,’’ Hinata gasped, his nails digging into Kageyama’s back.

But Kageyama did stop, all too soon, leaving Hinata aching for more. But the red-head did not complain – now he knew Kageyama would deliver on his promise. He still averted his eyes, as he spread Hinata’s legs and stroked himself a few times, before positioning himself at the entrance. Hinata braced himself for the tearing pain, but instead, all he got was more of that uncomfortable burning. He breathed himself through it, eyes closed, and pretty soon Kageyama’s hand was stroking his hair. Hinata’s heart pounded like it wanted to get out of the confines of his chest. He’d always kept his hair covered – he hadn’t even wanted to touch it. But here was Kageyama, brushing his fingers through it as if it was made of angel feathers, and not hell fire. And Hinata came to the conclusion that if it was something Kageyama loved about him, then it couldn’t be the devil’s mark.

Hinata realised that Kageyama was all the way in when he stopped moving, and the burning finally begun receding. Hinata hadn’t know what to expect, but now he felt full, pleasantly so, and Kageyama was hard inside him, and solid, real, above him, breathing ragged, eyes filled with lust – lust that was one of the deadly sins, but Hinata didn’t _care_ – and something else as well – a twinkle of love, fondness, care. Hinata reached up for Kageyama and his husband gathered him in his lap. Hinata gasped as he felt Kageyama adjust inside him, sinking deeper as he was manoeuvred onto his lap. This was _definitely_ not a position taught by the church. Now Hinata wanted to touch Kageyama – he brushed his own fingers through his hair, felt the sharp panes of his face, brushed his fingers under Kageyama’s blue eyes, as the taller man waited for Hinata to adjust, ‘’does it still feel strange?’’

‘’No, it feels right,’’ Hinata said, and then both went bright red, ‘’s-sorry, that was embarrassing-‘’ Hinata was cut off by a soft press of lips to his forehead, then to the bridge of his nose, the tip of it, and finally to his own lips. Kageyama kissed him, gently this time, and he hooked both hands around Hinata’s ass, and begun to move him himself. Kageyama broke their kiss to hear Hinata’s moans, instead attacking his neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. All too quickly Hinata was tensing around him. He cried out as the pressure that had built up in his body, the heat, rushed to his erection and a white bliss overcame him. When he could see properly again, he was panting against Kageyama’s chest, and Kageyama was pulling himself out, setting Hinata properly onto his lap, ‘’something came out,’’ Hinata mumbled, spent and overwhelmed and sleepy, touching a finger to the sticky white liquid that had spluttered over Kageyama’s stomach.

‘’That means it felt good,’’ Kageyama said, kissing his forehead again.

Hinata frowned, and touched a finger to Kageyama’s prominent erection, ‘’did it not feel good for you?’’

Kageyama’s member twitched under his touch, ‘’it did. It just didn’t last long enough. But we’ll work on it.’’

‘’Does this mean…you didn’t get me pregnant?’’

Kageyama pulled him against his chest, so he wouldn’t see his embarrassed expression, ‘’I will, don’t worry.’’

Hinata pulled himself up, to nuzzle his lips against Kageyama’s ear, ‘’do to yourself what you did to me. I want you to feel good, too.’’

After a moment of hesitation, Kageyama took hold of his member and begun pumping with a steady hand, while Hinata copied what he had done before, pressing a string of clumsy kisses to his neck and lips, till Kageyama tensed up and finished, too.

Hinata dumped himself into the bed, uncaring about his nakedness. Kageyama grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and wiped down both their stomachs, which were covered in the white liquid. Then, Kageyama brought Hinata another cup of that warm liquid, ‘’here, it’ll help you get your energy back.’’

Hinata drank gratefully, giving Kageyama sips every once in a while. Then, after he set the cup down, he kissed him on the lips, ‘’thank you.’’

Kageyama bumped their foreheads together gently, and then lay Hinata down in his – _their_ – bed. Even though the summer night was hot, they wrapped themselves around each other, like long-lost lovers, and not a newly wed couple.


	2. I've Always Been a Sucker for a Wild Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tanaka (top) x Ennoshita (bottom)   
> Prompt by: Traffleupagus  
> Prompt: Beta Ennoshita finds out he’s pregnant and doesn’t know how to deal with it (uncommon amongst betas). He doesn’t know how to tell Tanaka so he goes to Omega friends for help but Tanaka isn't taking the hints.

‘’Mr Ennoshita? Are you listening?’’

Nope. He wasn’t.

_How could this have happened?_

*~*~*

‘’You sure this is okay?’’

 _Are you seriously asking this with one hand under my shirt already?_ Ennoshita wanted to say but the moderate amount of alcohol he had taken in made it hard to concentrate, so he just mumbled, ‘’yeah…’’

Tanaka pressed him up against the wall, tilting his head to kiss down his neck. The wall was thumping against Ennoshita’s back with the music from the speakers, and there were people laughing in the corridor outside the random bedroom Tanaka and Ennoshita had stumbled into. Ennoshita was a beta – he didn’t get heats. But for as long as they had been in high school, Ennoshita felt a burning desire for Tanaka when he was around. And now, finally, he managed to get him all for himself. He could do anything he wanted, and blame it on the alcohol. So Ennoshita slid his hand against Tanaka’s cheek, rough with still-unseen stubble, and tilted it back in his direction, so that they could kiss. Ennoshita’s whole body flared at the contact, but Tanaka pulled away all too soon. His eye were half-lidded, and he didn’t go far, staying within kissing distance as he murmured, ‘’I don’t have a…’’

‘’It doesn’t matter,’’ Ennoshita brushed his lips against Tanaka’s.

‘’But what if you get pr-‘’

‘’I won’t,’’ Ennoshita said quickly, ‘’I’m not an Omega,’’ but he was an Alpha, and he was hot and solid against him, and Ennoshita just wished he would stop talking. But then he hesitated, ‘’you don’t…want to?’’

The hand that had been under Ennoshita’s shirt retreated to grab his wrist. Silently, Tanaka pulled him towards the host’s bed, his actions a clear answer. Ennoshita barely managed to lie down before Tanaka crawled on top of him, kissing him again, this time deeper, their tongues dancing together. Once he had ravished his lips, Tanaka moved on to his neck again. As an Alpha, he was extremely territorial so Ennoshita wasn’t surprised when he felt the sharp nip of his teeth as he sucked hickey after hickey into the column of his throat. He wondered briefly how Tanaka would be if Ennoshita was an Omega – he probably would have gotten his clothes off by now. He felt the tinge of regret about his biology that disappeared when Tanaka flipped him neatly around, and begun nibbling gently at the back of his neck while pulling off his trousers. Then Tanaka growled in frustration, ‘’I don’t have any lube either…’’

‘’It’s fine without…’’

‘’No way. I’ll just hurt you,’’ Tanaka pushed himself off, but didn’t give up. Instead, he went bustling around in the host’s bedside stand. Ennoshita propped himself up on an elbow and watched him, once again regretting that he wasn’t an Omega – at least they could self lubricate. Tanaka raised a small bottle victoriously, ‘’got it!’’

Suddenly Ennoshita felt embarrassed, lying there, with his butt exposed. Someone had been here before, if the empty beer cans were any indication. Ennoshita swiped a Heineken bottle off the ground and finished whatever was left of it. Tanaka took the empty bottle out of his hand and tossed it away, ‘’nice knowing you need to get drunk to do it with me,’’ he grumbled.

‘’It’s for nerves,’’ Ennoshita mumbled.

‘’You’re cheating. I’m nervous too,’’ Ennoshita could hear the smile in Tanaka’s voice as he climbed back up behind him. He heard the bottle uncap, something squirt, and then, after a moment of expectation, a finger pressed itself against Ennoshita’s entrance. Tanaka had warmed the lube between his fingers so that it didn’t come as a shock of cold. Still, Ennoshita tensed up, pressing his face into the pillows. Tanaka worked his finger in steadily, leaning against Ennoshita’s back. His free hand snaked around Ennoshita and up his chest, his fingers tilting his face so that Tanaka could kiss his gently over his shoulder. Ennoshita hissed when Tanaka added a second finger, slowly, and then a third. He relaxed as he became accustomed to the burn, his muscles uncoiling under the slow kisses Tanaka spread across his back, ‘’ready?’’ Tanaka asked quietly.

‘’Yeah,’’ Ennoshita whispered.

Tanaka slid his hand under Ennoshita’s shirt, undoing his belt with one hand, which was quite the feat. Using his mouth, Tanaka popped open the lube and spread a generous amount onto his erection, tossing the bottle away without even closing it. Tanaka kissed the top of Ennoshita’s head, once, before positioning himself at his entrance. Ennoshita fisted his hands in the pillow, trying to control his breathing at the pain of the breech. It wasn’t mind shattering, but it was definitely uncomfortable. Tanaka held Ennoshita close to his body, waiting for him to relax again before rolling his hips experimentally. Slowly, the pain gave way to waves of pleasure, that intensified till Ennoshita was breathing hard, face pressed against the pillow so he wouldn’t make noises out loud. Tanaka started kissing his neck again, more desperately and clumsily, as he picked up the pace.

Lost in the bliss and heat and feel of each other, both lasted a mere five minutes. Ennoshita suddenly tensed around Tanaka, driving him over the edge as he came, too, gasping as the pleasure hit him like Dateko’s iron wall. Only once Tanaka plopped off him, did Ennoshita realise that he was full – pleasantly full, but full nonetheless, ‘’Tanaka, did you…’’ he was still breathing hard.

‘’Yeah…sorry…’’ Tanaka was trying to get his breath under control. It was as if Ennoshita hadn’t drunk at all. Embarrassed once more, he scrambled off the bed, finding his pants discarded on the floor. Tanaka pulled himself up on his elbows, ‘’hey, where are you going?’’

‘’Sorry. I just remember I was going to catch a ride with Narita,’’ lie.

‘’Hold on, I’ll drive you,’’ Tanaka was already buckling up his belt.

‘’No, that’s fine, don’t worry about it!’’ Ennoshita’s voice was strangely high pitched as he bee-lined for the doors, ‘’see you at practice!’’

*~*~*

_Oh. That’s how._

‘’Mr Ennoshita.’’

Ennoshita looked up at the doctor, smiling apologetically, trying to tame the panic rising in him. The doctor sighed, consulting her board, ‘’the child seems healthy, but we’re only four weeks in. Since you’ve decided to keep it, please keep to the diet we have sent you.’’ The doctor stood, and so did Ennoshita. She extended her hand and shook Ennoshita’s briefly, ‘’I will see you at the consultation next month, sir.’’

‘’Thank you, doctor,’’ Ennoshita’s mouth felt dry as he walked out of the clinic and into the chilly autumn air. For safety, he’d gone to the clinic in the next town over, and he now wore baggy clothes. Still, they wouldn’t save him. It was rare for Betas to get pregnant, so he had thought he’d be safe… but now here he was, looking like he’d gained weight, except he was simply…pregnant. With Tanaka’s child. Ennoshita groaned. In the month of summer holidays that remained since the party, he had done everything and anything to avoid the boy, but now…now it was time to go back to school.

*~*~*

Hinata was an Omega and so was Yamaguchi, so Ennoshita seeked them out first. He would have gone after Suga, except he and Daichi and Asahi and Shimizu had all gone to university now, and Ennoshita was a third year…and Captain. After succeeding in nationals, they got a large new batch of hopefuls from the first year. But before Ennoshita could deal with any of that, he needed advice on the growing problem in his stomach.

‘’you’re-!’’ Ennoshita clamped his hand over Hinata’s mouth before he could blurt it out, glancing at the closed storage room doors uneasily.

Yamaguchi finally got over his shock, ‘’I…with _who_?’’ Ennoshita looked away, ‘’is it someone on the team?’’

Hinata pulled Ennoshita’s hand away from his mouth, ‘’hey, you can tell us. I mean,’’ he jabbed his thumb at Yamaguchi, ‘’this guy’s mated with Tsukishima. I don’t think it gets any worse than that.’’

‘’Hey!’’

Ennoshita took a deep breath, ‘’it’s Tanaka.’’

Hinata gestured to the others, ‘’what, like… _our_ Tanaka?’’

Ennoshita nodded and Yamaguchi tapped his chin, ‘’that’s not half bad, you know. Tanaka’s a really good guy.’’

‘’Yeah, but…’’ Ennoshita ran his hands down his face in frustration, ‘’I’m about to ruin his life with this child.’’

Yamaguchi walked to him and squeezed his shoulder, ‘’you don’t know that he doesn’t want it. Tell him.’’

‘’Which brings me to my current problem,’’ Ennoshita sighed, ‘’how?’’

‘’I know he’s not the brightest firefly in the field,’’ Hinata said, like he was one to talk, ‘’but you’re just going to have to…you know…like, POW! Come out with it.’’

Yamaguchi shook his head and smiled, ‘’or just wait for the right moment, and hint at it. Let him figure it out himself, at his own pace.’’

‘’If he figures it out at Tanaka-pace, he might never know,’’ Ennoshita sighed, but he nodded.

That’s what he would do.

*~*~*

Tanaka bumped the back of Ennoshita’s head with a volleyball, and Ennoshita turned. Tanaka grinned, ‘’hey. Where have you been holed up all summer?’’

Glad that he was acting normal, Ennoshita ducked under the net. Tanaka started spiking balls that Ennoshita could practice blocking, ‘’at home. Got alcohol poisoning,’’ he lied.

‘’Yeah, you do look way skinnier. Or is that just your jumper being two sizes too big, _Captain_?’’

‘’I’d say it’s the jumper, _ace_.’’

They grinned at each other and kept practicing, until Ennoshita decided that he might as well throw a hint at Tanaka now. By the time he mulled it over, practice would be over, ‘’don’t you just hate when you tell someone something will happen, and they’re all like ‘no, it won’t’ and then it happens?’’ he asked casually.

Tanaka narrowed his eyes, catching the ball, ‘’are you throwing shade at me?’’

Ennoshita laughed, ‘’no. Just asking.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Tanaka spiked the ball again, and Ennoshita managed to block it, ‘’well, I wouldn’t know. I don’t recall it happening to me.’’

‘’You’d be surprised,’’ Ennoshita mumbled, running to catch the next ball, which he missed. He ran after the ball, and tossed it to Tanaka, ‘’so…found any cute Omegas over the summer?’’ he tried again.

Tanaka barely manage to catch the ball, and when he did, he tucked it under his arm and ducked under the net, ‘’do you want to talk about it?’’ he asked quietly.

Ennoshita laughed, but even to him it sounded forced, ‘’I’m just curious!’’

Tanaka’s eyes darkened, ‘’do you honestly think I’d sleep with you and then ditch you for someone else when you’re at home with alcohol poisoning? You should have told me about that, by the way. I could have come and…dunno, brought whatever the hell heals alcohol poisoning.’’ He bounced the ball on the floor, hard, and Ennoshita caught it, ‘’nice opinion you have of me.’’ Tanaka added and stormed off, out of the room, much to everyone’s surprise.

*~*~*

A week later, spent on Tanaka avoiding him this time, Ennoshita woke up with morning sickness, and he persuaded his mom not to send him to school. Since she was in a hurry, and late for work, she didn’t have time to fight Ennoshita, who promptly texted Hinata, asking him to take over practice for him, since he was ‘sick’.  Now, in an empty house, Ennoshita lay on his bed, groaning as if it would help the sickness go away. Once he finally felt like he wouldn’t throw up his guts at the smallest movement, he trailed himself miserably to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth till he couldn’t taste the vomit again, and washed it down with two glasses of water for good measure. After he felt better, he pulled on an oversized sweater – those seemed to be the only thing he owned lately. He was walking across his room when he glimpsed himself in the full-length mirror. Frowning, he turned sideways, touching his stomach through his sweater. It wasn’t visible, but once he pulled it up. He sighed at the slight bump, touching it with his free hand, observing it in the mirror as if it would suddenly move.

A plastic bag crashing to the floor made Ennoshita yank his sweater back down. He gaped at Tanaka, who stood in the open doorway of his bedroom, eyes wide, ‘’I heard you were sick,’’ he breathed.

‘’…how did you get in my house?’’ Ennoshita could barely remember how to talk. How much did Tanaka see?

‘’I picked the lock. Didn’t want to wake you, in case you were sleeping.’’ Ennoshita found that he couldn’t look at him, so he stared at the plastic bag Tanaka was carrying instead. Had he seriously skipped class to get him Jaffa cakes and a bottle of coke? Tanaka’s voice was quiet when he spoke again, ‘’do you have something you’d like to tell me, Ennoshita?’’

When Ennoshita raised his eyes, his lip started wobbling, and his eyes filled with tears. That’s all it took for Tanaka to go to him and take him into his arms. Ennoshita wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, blinking back the tears, ‘’we’re going to have a child,’’ he said finally.

Tanaka pulled away enough to bump their noses together, ‘’do you want to go out with me?’’

‘’Huh?’’

Tanaka grinned, ‘’I figured…if we’re going to have a kid, we should at least be going out.’’

Ennoshita wiped away a tear, ‘’Tanaka, we’re seventeen. This will… probably ruin your volleyball career. You don’t have to-‘’

Tanaka silenced him with a kiss, ‘’did you not stop to think that maybe I want to?’’

Ennoshita took a shaky breath, ‘’but _why_?’’

Laughing, Tanaka hugged Ennoshita again, ‘’why do you think?’’ when Ennoshita didn’t reply, Tanaka smoothed his hand down his back, ‘’because I like you, Ennoshita. Like, ‘like-like’ you. Kind of love-like, really.’’ Tanaka pulled away enough to touch his hand to Ennoshita’s stomach, ‘’and I used to always wonder who I would want to start a family with,’’ Tanaka smiled at him, ‘’you were always my first choice.’’

Ennoshita threw his arms around Tanaka’s neck again, hugging him tightly, ‘’okay. Okay. Let’s go out.’’


	3. You Love It So Much then Why Do You Abuse It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lev (top) x Yaku (bottom)   
> Prompt by: Queenoa   
> Prompt: Yaku helps Lev deal with his rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE!   
> Okay, a BIG BIG BIG thank you to everyone who has supported this story, and the one before. The comments have blown up and I'm so happy you guys were waiting for part II. Honestly, the support I've recieved is mad, thank you so much. 
> 
> Butttt~ To all you requesters - I love most of the requests, but this has also been an issue for me before. STOP GIVING ME OMEGAVERSE 'ONE PERSON GOES INTO HEAT AND THE OTHER HELPS THEM OUT' - I've read those fics before, I'm pretty sure I've written a bunch, too. Yeah, they're great, but not when you get 20 and you've already written them before. There's only so many places you can go with these kinds of prompts and believe me when I say, I've been there, and it would be quite uninteresting for me to write that again. That being said, by all means, give me omegaverse heat prompts - but toss in something from yourself. Make it interesting, give me more things to write about than...well, heats. 
> 
> Enjoy the fic!!!

Yaku would have screamed, but when he opened his eyes, he found he was unable to. He was met with eyes – green, lust-filled eyes that belong to Lev – as did the pale hand clamped against his mouth, preventing the aforementioned scream. The small window of his tiny dorm room had been flung open, letting in the early summer rains. Undoubtedly, that was how Lev had gotten in. Yaku realised the true meaning of the phrase ‘in deep shit’ when the smell hit him – Lev’s smell, which Yaku had always found appealing. Except now it was magnified, and mixed with the smell of pheromones, and the smell of _alpha_ and… Lev was shaking, barely suppressing himself, his eyes glazed over as he whispered the name of the boy pinned under him. Yaku clamped his fingers around Lev’s hand and tugged, till Lev let go and he could finally breathe properly. He blinked back the last strings of sleep to find that Lev was naked, his massive, pale, slim chest and waist as white as the moon above him. Next, Yaku felt the hard press of the alpha’s erection between his own legs where Lev had ground their hips together.

‘’You’re having your rut,’’ Yaku groaned, slapping his palms against Lev’s bare chest and pushing him back, ‘’get off, and get your medicine.’’ He yelped when the alpha grabbed his wrists and pinned them down. He expected Lev to attack, to go in for a kiss or even to begin stripping him – Yaku had seen it plenty of times on TV and warning packs for Omegas, describing how an alpha in a rut did not think clearly and went after the first Omega he saw, and how it was safer to let them have their way, as they got violent if Omegas resisted.

So Yaku flinched.

But he was not met with violent advances, but a soft brush of Lev’s nose against his own, ‘’Yaku-san…’’ Lev whimpered, and his voice was shaking, ‘’I’m sorry…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come here…’’

Slowly, Yaku opened his eyes. Lev’s own were wide open, the beautiful green apologetic, gentle and Yaku wanted to kick himself for ever thinking that Lev would hurt him. Lev was lazy, sometimes, and big and loud and excited as a puppy, he didn’t know the extent of his strength and he went with his gut instinct, but he would never, ever hurt people he cared about, ‘’you’re drenched,’’ Yaku whispered, realising, as a drop of rain hit his cheek. He tugged a little at one hand till Lev released his wrist, and reached up, to brush his the wet, silver strands out of his face, pushing them back off his forehead, ‘’where are your clothes?’’

‘’Lost them…on the way…’’ Lev said with some effort. Yaku felt him move his hips in the smallest movements, as if he was trying to keep his desire at bay, ‘’I got my rut today and I…I was thinking of you…’’ Lev’s pale cheeks flushed, a mirror of Yaku’s own cheeks, ‘’and before I knew it…I was running here…’’

Yaku wondered if he was just in his underwear, or if he managed to keep his pants on, so he reached down, to touch Lev’s waistband. Nope, just his underwear. But before he could withdraw his hand, Lev caught it, and raised his hips a little to press Yaku’s fingers to the bulge in the front. The older boy felt the thick rod just beneath the material and flushed harder, trying to get his hand out of Lev’s grip, ‘’Lev, no…’’

‘’Please,’’ Lev’s voice was a whimper, a breathless plead, ‘’please, just…’’ he ground his front against Yaku’s hand in a desperate search for contact. Yaku bit his lip, and squeezed gently, getting a feel of him. Lev inhaled sharply, his forehead falling against Yaku’s shoulder. He released his wrist, his long, pale fingers trailing up his arm, to cup his face as his movement grew bolder. Yaku traced the outline of Lev’s member, marvelling at the size before rubbing his knuckles against the length through his underwear. He wanted to help his team mate, but he was definitely not touching _that_ – or letting it out of the confines of Lev’s boxers. Hesitantly, Yaku released it and moved both his hands to Lev’s hips, guiding him between Yaku’s legs, where he pressed their fronts together. Yaku didn’t realise he himself had been reacting to Lev’s advances till Lev thrust his hips forward, rubbing against Yaku.

Yaku’s back arched and Lev raised his head to press their foreheads together, their quickened breath mingling as Lev’s thrusts grew more erratic and harsh. When it got to the point when it begun to be painful, Lev grabbed Yaku’s arm and flipped him over. Fearing that he had somehow triggered the violent, instinctive side of the alpha, Yaku pressed his cheek into the pillow, his fingers clenching on it. But Lev seemed to slow down. Kneeling on the bed, he took Yaku’s waist in his hand and pressed his bulge to his ass, rubbing himself there. Yaku’s breath hitched at the feeling of having something behind him, something hard and persistent, but gentle, and he pushed down the craving for Lev – all of him. That was just his omega instinct responding to Lev’s alpha one, he told himself.

Lev shuddered as he came but Yaku wasn’t surprised that, when he was flipped around, his erection was still prominent. Before Yaku could stop him, Lev shimmied out of his underwear and tossed it to the floor. Averting his gaze from what was below him, Yaku found himself gazing into Lev’s green eyes again. Lev leaned down to press a shy kiss to the tip of Yaku’s nose, simultaneously reaching down to touch himself. His knuckles bumped against Yaku’s thigh every once in a while, the hard tip pressing into Yaku’s stomach every now and then as Lev worked his hand up and down. But his mouth remained gentle as he kissed Yaku’s cheek and forehead, then his jaw and throat. Yaku didn’t stop him when he begun to rub his nose against the scent glands behind his ear, inhaling deeply as if Yaku was his personal drug.

A breathless moan escaped Yaku when his sleeping t-shirt rode up, and Lev pressed his erection against his stomach, using it and his fingers to finish himself off. Once he caught his breath, Lev pressed his mouth directly against Yaku’s ear, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he repeated, kissing just below his ear.

‘’It’s fine…’’ Yaku found it hard to find his voice. He sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head and moped up his stomach, before reaching over to clean up Lev’s. He was surprised to find him still hard as a rock, erect against his stomach, ‘’you’re still…’’ Yaku bit his lip, letting the t-shirt slip out of his fingers and fall to the floor. Despite what he had promised himself before, he pressed an experimental finger to the tip of Lev’s erection. It was hot and wet, and Lev hissed at the contact, pulling Yaku into his lap, till his erection was the only thing separating their bodies. Lev took hold of Yaku’s hand and gently guided it over to his erection, pulling his fingers around it, releasing his hand only when Yaku begun to shyly, uncertainly pump his hand up and down.

He didn’t stop Lev when his long fingers slipped past the waistband of Yaku’s own underwear, to pull out the erection he hadn’t had time to deal with. Yaku’s movements turned sloppy when Lev begun touching him expertly, and he wasn’t surprised when he finished in a matter of second, having held out that long. And then Lev pulled away his hand and nudged their noses together, ‘’can you…’’ his breathing was uneven, his voice shaky, ‘’…use your mouth?’’

Yaku blanched, ‘’my…?’’

‘’Please…’’

Yaku couldn’t believe how easily he gave into Lev and put it down to his alpha pheromones. Taking hold of his face, Lev guided him gently down, till Yaku could flick out his tongue, and taste him. Yaku knew that there were loads of trick and teases that went into a blowjob, but in the desperation of his rut, all Lev wanted was the warmth of Yaku’s mouth. He pulled him forward, till his mouth fitted against the head, and pushed him down, his fingers wound in Yaku’s hair. Lev had enough sense to know there was no way in hell that Yaku could take all of him so he forced himself to release his hair, stroking his fingers through the strands in a calming fashion instead, letting Yaku go at his own pace. Lost in the sensation, he couldn’t tell when he was going to finish till he was actually finishing. Yaku inhaled, surprised, and pushed back, Lev’s cum dribbling down his chin and throat. He swallowed and found it much less unpleasant than he had thought it would be. Just the knowledge that it had made Lev feel good made it so much better.

‘’I’m sorry!’’ Lev wiped Yaku’s chin with his thumb.

‘’Stop apologising, dumbass,’’ Yaku mumbled. He was drowsy from lack of sleep and the enormity of the shock that came with having Lev here, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to go on for much longer. He reached over Lev, to his nightstand, and pulled out a flesh-light, ‘’can you use this? I…I don’t think I can…’’

Lev pushed him down onto the bed, and dumped himself beside him, so that they were face to face, ‘’thank you…for this…’’ Lev whispered, pulling him closer. He groaned as he sank the flesh-light onto his erection. While he was busy with that, Yaku scooted closer, so that he could place tiny kisses against his neck and throat and jaw. He gasped when Lev tilted his head, catching his mouth in his, and moaned when his tongue ventured past his defences, to explore his mouth. Hooking one arm around Lev’s chest, Yaku begun to trace patterns into his back, scratching him gently with his nails like one might a cat. Lev shivered, and came, pressing himself closer to Yaku, ‘’that’s good…that’s…don’t stop…’’ Yaku continued to caress his back as Lev kissed him, over and over, sloppy from the pleasure, but Yaku didn’t care. His warmth and scent and feel was so good to have. He didn’t think he’d ever let Lev out of this bed.

After another go with the flesh-light, Lev let it fall out of his hand, onto the floor, and Yaku let himself be turned so he faced the wall, now trusting that Lev wouldn’t hurt him. He tensed when Lev slid his underwear down to his thighs in one swift movement, ‘’Lev, no-‘’

‘’I won’t do that,’’ Lev promised, scooting closer, ‘’I just…I want to feel you…not just a toy…’’ he whispered and Yaku didn’t question him, curiously spreading his thighs when prompted. In the next instant, Lev’s erection was sliding between his legs, into the tight space between Yaku’s thighs till Yaku’s own erection rested against Lev’s. The halfie begun thrusting between Yaku’s thighs, at the same time rubbing against Yaku’s erection. Yaku whimpered, looking for something to latch onto. With one hand on Yaku’s hip, Lev slipped his other arm under Yaku, folding it under his head like a pillow. Yaku reached up and laced their fingers together, squeezing tightly as he begun to thrust backwards, in time with Lev’s thrusts. They came at the same time, gasping erratically.

And then, finally, Lev’s member went limp. He kissed Yaku’s hair and the back of his neck multiple times, ‘’thanks you…thank you…’’ he repeated.

Spent but content, Yaku slid off the bed and padded into his bathroom, not caring in the least that he was naked as a newborn. Too tired to remember to lock the doors, he stepped into the shower cabin. Not bothering to take down the shower head, he turned on the warm water and let it whoosh down on him, cleaning the night’s events off his body. He wasn’t surprised when minutes later, Lev stumbled into the bathroom, and joined him under the shower. He leaned his huge form against Yaku’s back, wrapping his arms around his middle. They stayed under the shower till the cabin was all steamed up, and they smelt strongly of Yaku’s tropical soap.

Yaku was grateful to see that Lev had brought clothes for him, and didn’t bother to dry himself off when Lev readily grabbed the towel and patted him dry, giving him a few kisses here and there. Yaku pulled on the baby blue sweater Lev had brought him and the clean underwear, squeezing Lev’s fingers briefly as he exited the bathroom. Before Lev could say anything about sneaking back out, Yaku mumbled, ‘’come to bed,’’ before padding into the bathroom and dumping himself into the soft pile of blankets.

Once he dried himself off, Lev came, too. He closed the window against the rain, and pulled the covers from under Yaku, piling them on top of him. He slid under, too, and, because he had no clean clothes, he slept naked. Yaku didn’t mind at this point. He pressed himself into the halfie’s back, nuzzling his nose against his spine and digging his knees into the backs of Lev’s. Lev found his fingers, resting against his stomach, and twined them together. As the clock announced 6am, they fell asleep.


	4. Make Wish, Use Lips, Kissing Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tsukki (top) x Yamaguchi (bottom)   
> Prompt by: frozentothebone   
> Prompt: Yamaguchi has a shift at the kissing booth & Tsukki is jealous

Yamaguchi hopped up onto the stage where the chair was set up for him. He’d brushed his teeth for a good ten minutes this morning, and he’d chewed two gums on the way to the carnival, so he wasn’t worried about himself – he was more worried about the people he was going to kiss. Even before his shift at the kissing booth begun, Yamaguchi vowed he’d never do this again, even if the carnival was collecting money for a good cause. He watched the guy sitting in the chair at the ‘booth’ that was the small stage, and tried not to cringe. Once he was finished, Yamaguchi tapped him on the shoulder and the look of pure relief that crossed the guy’s face made Yamaguchi wonder exactly what he had just gotten into. As the guy got up and wished him look, he glanced at the queue – boys and girls alike stood in a line for him. There was a queue of mostly guys for the girl working in the ‘booth’ next to him – she sent Yamaguchi an encouraging smile.

The boy plomped down in the chair vacated by the other guy. So he had an hour of doing this, and then he was free – his mother wouldn’t bug him about helping out in the charity world anymore. He could do it. Except his resolve wavered almost immediately as the first girl in line stumbled forward. She was pretty, if a little plain, but her dull blonde hair was a mess and…was that a _leaf_ stuck in there!? She looked extremely out of place, like she’d stumbled in from Redding festival by accident – her clothes were crumpled, her makeup smudged and she looked a little drunk still. And, oh god…she probably hadn’t brushed her teeth in the last twenty four hours. Did he have to use tongue? ‘’Hi!’’ Yamaguchi said, aiming for the bright, happy-to-see-you persona.

‘’Sup.’’ The girl said in a hoarse voice – probably from screaming song lyrics – and didn’t even bother to sit down. She grabbed his face and yanked him forward – Yamaguchi barely managed to click the timer before the small table separating him and his customers dug painfully into his chest and the girl’s lips attacked his. For the first five seconds she did alright with actually locating his mouth, but then she begun sucking all around his lips – a hit and miss mission of finding them again, at which she failed. By the time the timer went off, Yamaguchi felt like he was drowning. With some effort, he pried the girl away, looking at the bright side – at least he didn’t have to taste whatever the hell she had in her mouth in the last twenty four hours, be it garlic bread or dick.

‘’Okay, enough, time’s up!’’ Yamaguchi said, pulling her away, as nicely as he could and only once she stumbled away after those awful thirty seconds did he discreetly wipe his mouth on the sleeve of his sweater, fighting off a shudder. He glanced up at the next person, who sat down at the chair, and was relieved – this woman looked like she’d stepped out of Redding festival, too, but at least she was well groomed, her bright pink and purple hair kept to one side, her makeup elaborate and quite pretty, ‘’hello.’’

‘’Hi!’’ she sat down, grinning giddily, ‘’so…um, I haven’t ever kissed anyone, and my friends over there,’’ she pointed to the bouncy castle with a manicured finger, where a bunch of excited pop-punk girls waves at him, ‘’dared me to have my first at the kissing booth. Hope you don’t mind.’’

Yamaguchi shrugged, smiling, ‘’that’s what I’m here for.’’

The girl kicked her heels against the stage awkwardly, ‘’so, uh…I don’t really know how to do this. Do I just…go in, or…?’’

Yamaguchi smiled – she seemed alright, after all, ‘’I’ll do it,’’ he said, pressing the timer, and leaning forward. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. He wasn’t really into girls, but he was determined to at least make this girl’s first kiss good. Once the timer went off, he leaned back, wiping her lipstick off the corner of his mouth, smiling, ‘’okay?’’

The girl looked a little dazed, ‘’oh, ya,’’ she nodded, ‘’definitely good. You kinda look like a girl but…damn…’’ she got up, stumbling a little, ‘’yup, that was good. Thanks! Bye!’’ she disappeared and Yamaguchi chuckled.

His laugh was cut off when a huge woman in a red and black flannel that threatened to pop open and expose her breasts sat down in the chair, grinning and burping loudly. Yamaguchi had been warned that some people would come for the banter, or to tease him, but, oh god… ‘’c’mere, baby!’’ she bellowed, and yanking him forward like the first girl. What was with all these violent women!? Yamaguchi couldn’t press the timer fast enough. The kiss wasn’t actually too bad – right up to the point where the woman coughed into his mouth, and pulled away ten seconds early, laughing sheepishly, ‘’whoops! Sorry, love!’’ she waddled off, chuckling, and Yamaguchi tried not to barf as the timer went off.

‘’Germs?’’

Yamaguchi glanced up at the guy next in line. He was actually pretty cute, in a beanie, with curling dark brown hair peeking form underneath and a dimple. Yamaguchi wiped his mouth again, ‘’afraid so.’’

The guy sat down, ‘’so…I just go for it?’’

‘’Knock yourself out,’’ Yamaguchi smiled. At least this guy seemed pretty nice.

The guy grinned, a little embarrassed, but he tucked a finger under Yamaguchi’s chin and drew him forward. His lips were soft but Yamaguchi was surprised when he slipped his tongue into his mouth. That was Yamaguchi’s first French kiss of the day and…he wasn’t sure if he liked it. The guy pulled back slightly with a little pop, ‘’too much?’’ he murmured, pecking his lips.

‘’A-a little,’’ Yamaguchi admitted.

‘’Sorry,’’ the guy went in for it again, this time gentler, just brushing their lips together and that was definitely more pleasant.

And then, ‘’ _Yamaguchi_?’’

Yamaguchi pulled back from the guy with a gasp, and looked sideways, to where the stage ended and the field housing the carnival and all its rides begun. Tsukki was standing there, in a flannel, his headphones around his neck, and a startled expression on his face. ‘’Tsukki?’’ Yamaguchi squeaked.

‘’Uh, your mom wanted me to-‘’

‘’OI! GET IN LINE!’’ someone from the queue yelled, and other followed.

‘’Tsukki, just, uh…get in line, we’ll talk in a second! Sorry about that!’’ Yamaguchi said placating.

Tsukki groaned, ‘’you owe me 140 yen.’’ He grumbled.

‘’And you owe me ten more seconds,’’ the beanie guy said, leaning in for a kiss again. When the ten seconds was up, they pulled apart. Yamaguchi was surprised to see Tsukki still standing there, the muscle in his jaw twitching as always when he was annoyed.

‘’Honestly, sorry Tsukki!’’ Yamaguchi pressed his hands together, ‘’just go queue up, kay?’’

‘’Right,’’ Tsukishima’s voice was low and full of danger, and he was glaring at the beanie guy.

‘’Well, thanks!’’ the beanie guy said to Yamaguchi, but he was smirking at Tsukki as he swooped in for another peck and disappeared. Yamaguchi flushed and Tsukki finally went to join the back of the line, where he bought his ticket.

There were a dozen of people in front of Tsukki, and Yamaguchi suddenly felt embarrassed, making out with all these strangers, even if it was for a good cause – just because Tsukishima had looked so appalled. Even so, he was going to finish this job. He promised he would, so he smiled at the next person in line – a long haired girl. She kissed like a fish, going in for tiny, almost painful pecks that left Yamaguchi’s lips sore. The next person was a boy of maybe fifteen – it was clearly his first kiss because they bashed teeth, painfully. Next in line was a young Goth girl, with dark lipstick that would be a bitch to clean. She was chewing gum and looking bored as Yamaguchi leaned in, and, much to his surprise, she pushed her gum into his mouth. They pulled away for a moment, ‘’uh, thanks…I already had two today, though…’’

‘’Oh. Give it back, then,’’ she said in a monotone, and leaned in for the next kiss. Yamaguchi readily returned the gum and spent a moment cleaning the dark lipstick from his mouth after she was gone. The next girl was extremely young, too, and she simply stuck her tongue into Yamaguchi’s mouth for thirty seconds. Unsure why she wasn’t moving it, he didn’t move his, either, and it was definitely the strangest experience of his life.

‘’Was that a kiss?’’ she asked when the timer sounded.

‘’Uh…I guess?’’

‘’Oh,’’ she didn’t look impressed, ‘’I dunno what all the fuss is about then.’’

With the knowledge that he just ruined some fourteen year olds view of a kiss, Yamaguchi welcomed the next person – a middle aged woman. She took him by surprise with her tongue piercing, which he only realised she had once her tongue was in his mouth, but considering all the kisses collectively, it wasn’t the worst, especially considering that the bearded man after her did not understand what ‘too much tongue’ meant.  The second drunk person was someone painted like a skull – what was he doing at a carnival? – and he not only left paint all over Yamaguchi, but he also missed his mouth, kissed his chin and fell off his chair. Deciding he’d had enough, Yamaguchi closed his eyes and let the last few people kiss him – he couldn’t wait for Tsukki, and the welcome change from having people’s tongues down his throat.

But when Tsukki sat down, Yamaguchi knew something was wrong, ‘’why are you here?’’ he asked. His voice was casual, even bored, like he didn’t really care much.

‘’Uh, I told you…I was gonna work carnival cause my mom wanted me to.’’

‘’Yeah, but…’’ Tsukki raised an eyebrow, ‘’a kissing booth?’’

‘’Oi! Start kissing, this isn’t what I paid for!’’ someone in the queue shouted, annoyed.

‘’I’m not here for that!’’ Tsukki shouted back, irritated, and turned back to Yamaguchi, ‘’your mom sent me to tell you that you need to get off ten minutes early and help out in a different stand.’’

‘’Oh, okay, I-‘’

‘’Just kiss him already!’’

Yamaguchi jumped at the angry yell, and now the whole queue was getting annoyed, ‘’he’s not here fo-‘’

‘’don’t you know how to kiss!?’’ an annoyed lady crossed her arms.

‘’If you’re not gonna kiss, get the hell off the chair, dude!’’ some guy yelled.

‘’Oh, for fucks sake,’’ Tsukki turned back to Yamaguchi, ‘’text me when you’re done here,’’ he gestured to the carnival, stood and, to Yamaguchi’s surprise, bent down to press a brief kiss to his cheek, ‘’hang in there,’’ he added, and casually strolled off.

The end of his shift at the kissing booth couldn’t have come sooner.

*~*~*

A little off the field where the carnival was, a line of trees begun. That’s where Tsukki was waiting for Yamaguchi, when he finally texted him that he was done working. As Yamaguchi approached, Tsukki held up something large and fluffy, ‘’brought you a blanket. Figured you’d want to see the fireworks.’’

Yamaguchi’s heart swelled with fondness, but he sensed that Tsukki was still tense about something, ‘’thanks.’’ He took the blanket and sat next to Tsukki, throwing his legs over one of his knees. They were always affectionate with each other when they were alone, ever since they were kids.

‘’So,’’ Tsukki took hold of Yamaguchi’s ankle, and started rubbing his leg. Yamaguchi had been helping out with security for hours, running after lost kids and those who had sugar rush. It was still better than the kissing booth, but his legs were sore as hell, ‘’I’m guessing you never want to kiss anyone again?’’

Yamaguchi laughed, ‘’I never want to do kissing booth again, that’s for sure.’’

‘’Was it that bad?’’ Tsukki turned to him, and scooted closer.

‘’Pretty much. There were a few okay ones-‘’

‘’Like the guy with the beanie?’’ there was something in Tsukki’s voice that made Yamaguchi pause.

‘’Did you know him?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’How come you looked so angry, then?’’ Yamaguchi murmured.

Tsukki shrugged, and put his headphones on, ‘’wasn’t angry.’’

Yamaguchi pulled down the headphones, till they hung back around Tsukki’s neck, ‘’liar.’’ Yamaguchi moved his hand as if he was going to brush his thumb against Tsukki’s lips, but then he quickly dropped it.

‘’What were you thinking just now?’’ Tsukki asked quietly.

Yamaguchi laughed, ‘’nothing. It’s stupid.’’

‘’Say.’’

Yamaguchi turned to him with an embarrassed grin, ‘’I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you.’’

Tsukishima studied him for a second, ‘’why don’t you try and see, then?’’

‘’Stop joking,’’ Yamaguchi snorted.

But Tsukki was completely serious, ‘’I’m not.’’ Yamaguchi’s breath hitched when Tsukki leaned forward, their noses brushing, ‘’I’ll make you forget all about the people you kissed today,’’ Yamaguchi shivered at his words, ‘’it pissed me off, seeing that guy kissing you today.’’ With trembling hands, Yamaguchi reached up to slip Tsukki’s glasses off. Taking it as a silent okay, Tsukki closed the distance between them.

Yamaguchi thought he’d feel sick, having to kiss someone again, but Tsukki felt…like Tsukki. Not like some random stranger, but like his best friend, the guy he’d known since they were kids. His lips were soft and he tasted like cotton candy – unsurprising, since Tsukki, with his sweet tooth, always went to hunt down some at least twice during any event. Tsukki pulled away way too quickly, and Yamaguchi licked his lips. He reached up, touching Tsukki’s cheek, keeping him in place, ‘’you taste sweet.’’ He whispered.

Tsukki grinned and nipped at his lips again, ‘’can I kiss you properly?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Yamaguchi scooted closer still, and Tsukki pulled him into his lap fully, wrapping the blanket around him properly. Uncharacteristically gently and shyly, Tsukki dipped his head again, nudging his lips against Yamaguchi’s, letting him take it at his own pace. Yamaguchi brushed their lips together slowly, experimental. Tsukki cupped his cheek, angling him better, his other arm encircling his waist, till finally Yamaguchi parted his lips. Tsukishima let his tongue venture into his mouth, tasting him, erasing any trace of the other kisses Yamaguchi received today. When they parted for air, Tsukki went on to kiss his cheek and the bridge of his nose, where his freckles were the most prominent.

‘’I love those,’’ he admitted, kissing the biggest freckle, just below Yamaguchi’s eye.

‘’I love you,’’ Yamaguchi breathed.

Above them, the fireworks exploded, but the two of them were too concentrated on each other to notice, or to care.


	5. I'd Love to Take a Pin to a Heart Shaped Balloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tsukishima (top) x Hinata (bottom)  
> Prompt by: justaweeb  
> Prompt: Hinata's first heat

‘’ _Tsukki?_ ’’

Hinata’s voice was quiet and shaky so that Tsukishima barely understood him over the phone, ‘’are you okay?’’ he asked, one leg already swung over his bed, ready to spring into action at a second’s notice.

‘ _’No, uh…I don’t think so. I…I think…_ ’’

‘’Hey, are you crying?’’ now Tsukki was really starting to get worried.

‘ _’I think I’m having my heat, Tsukki,_ ’’ Hinata’s whispered, as if he was telling Tsukki he had a deathly disease.

Tsukki gripped the phone harder in his phone, ‘’are your parents there?’’

‘ _’No, they’re at a…ah, vacation_ ,’’ it was summer, after all. Hinata seemed to find it hard to concentrate on what he was saying and his voice was shaking badly, broken by barely muffled sobs.

‘’Okay,’’ Tsukki put on his best calming voice that he used on the first years, ‘’how do you know?’’ Hinata was a late bloomer, for an Omega. Most of the Omegas had their first heat in the first year of high school, some in their second, but Hinata hadn’t had his yet. After they went to nationals, all the first years grew closer. In the second year, there was still a lot of bickering, but when they entered third year, they stuck to each other like glue. With Yamaguchi being captain, Kageyama and Tsukki planning on going to the same college and Hinata an omega they silently vowed to protect, Tsukki wasn’t surprised that his heart was racing with worry for the redhead.

‘ _’Um, my stomach feels all hot, like whoosh…and, I can’t think straight cause my head is all like, gaah! Like it’s gonna explode, and my heart is all like pow! And bam! A-and down t-there…you know…_ ’’

‘’O-okay,’’ Tsukki got off his bed. Hinata hadn’t had his heat for so long they just kind of…forgot about it. But now, Tsukki had no idea what to do, ‘’um, why don’t you call Kageyam-‘’

‘ _’Tobio is on vacation, too_!’’ Hinata wailed, his panic reaching its peak.

‘’Okay, calm down, I’m coming, alright?’’ Tsukishima was already tossing clothes into his bag, ‘’unlock the doors and lie down on the couch. Wait for me, kay? I’ll be there soon.’’

‘ _’Thanks, Tsukki…_ ’’ Hinata said weakly, like he was about to burst into tears.

*~*~*  


The first thing Hinata said to Tsukki, after he entered his dark house, locked the doors and walked into the living room, where Hinata was curled on the couch, was ‘’you have a dinosaur hoodie?’’ followed by a snort.

Tsukki glanced at his dark green hoodie, with a little dinosaur on the pocket, self consciously, but he didn’t let it show, ‘’I come all this way, and the first thing you do is take the piss?’’ he asked, eyebrow raised.

‘’Sorry. Thank you for coming. I feel much better with you, here,’’ Hinata admitted, but he was still flushed, his breathing still laboured.

‘’Yeah, it’s my alpha pheromones,’’ Tsukki said with a grin, coming to kneel by Hinata.

‘’Oh, yeah, definitely,’’ Hinata grinned weakly. The sleeves of his oversized hoodie were pulled over his hands adorably, ‘’it’s definitely your macho smell, mr alpha.’’

‘’Don’t mock,’’ Tsukki said, flicking his nose and pressing his hand to Hinata’s forehead, ‘’you don’t have a fever, but you’re all flushed. Did you take your medicine?’’

‘’Don’t have any,’’ Hinata mumbled.

‘’Of course,’’ Tsukki sighed, ‘’what am I gonna do with you.’’

‘’Sorry,’’ Hinata looked like he would cry again.

‘’It’s alright. It happens. Let’s get you to bed,’’ Tsukki helped Hinata up from the couch. Almost immediately, Hinata cried out and stumbled, clutching his stomach. Tsukishima caught him just in time.

‘’Hurts,’’ Hinata whimpered through gritted teeth.

‘’Suck it up,’’ Tsukki said, but his voice was gentle. He lifted Hinata into his arms and carefully manoeuvred him upstairs, through the doors and onto his bed. He pulled the covers on top of him, but the smaller boy kicked them off immediately.

‘’Too hot,’’ he complained. His eyes were closed, mouth parted, as he stretched out on the bed, his body laid out on the bed in a way that showed off his erection in his jeans and made Tsukki’s throat dry. He reached over to tug down the hem of his hoodie, covering his bare stomach, ‘’Tsukki, it hurts,’’ Hinata whined again, grabbing Tsukki’s hand and pressing it just below his belly button, ‘’right here.’’

‘’What do you want me to do about it?’’ Tsukki covered his sudden desire for the omega with irritation. He tried to tell himself it was because he was an alpha, and Hinata was an omega in heat but truth be told, he had been watching Hinata a lot lately – to the point where Yamaguchi noticed, and tried to have a conversation with him about it.

‘’Touch it. It feels better like that.’’ Hinata mumbled, opening his eyes a little. He squeezed them shut almost immediately, ‘’fuck,’’ he curled in on himself against what Tsukki imagined was a wave of pain, his small hand clutching Tsukki’s wrist.

‘’Okay. I got it,’’ Tsukki licked his lips nervously. He was rarely nervous. He removed his hand from Hinata’s stomach and took off his glasses, putting them carefully on his night stand. He jumped over Hinata neatly, sliding in behind him on the mattress, his hand slipping under the hem of Hinata’s hoodie to rub the place he had pointed out gently with his fingers, ‘’better?’’

Hinata relaxed against him, sighing, ‘’yeah.’’ He breathed. Tsukki settled more comfortably against Hinata, his hand tracing the outline of his belly button. After a while, Hinata wiggled out of his hoodie and turned shyly to Tsukki, ‘’um…can we sit up?’’

Tsukki frowned, ‘’uh…sure?’’ he pulled himself up against the wall, sitting on the bed, and Hinata crawled in between his legs, ‘’why?’’

‘’Just…’’ Hinata reached back to grab both of his hands and press them to his stomach, ‘’cause…it doesn’t hurt when you touch, but when you move your hand, the pain comes back…’’

Tsukki huffed, amused, against his hair, ‘’well, sorry, I only have two hands.’’ But he obediently smoothed his hands over Hinata’s stomach, ‘’think you’re gonna be able to play this weekend, with Nekoma?’’ he allowed his fingers to slide higher, over his chest, and back down. Hinata exhaled shakily.

‘’I dunno, first heats are supposed to be long…’’ he pushed himself backwards into Tsukki, pressing them closer together, ‘’want to, though.’’

‘’Yeah, I know,’’ Tsukki reached up to brush Hinata’s hair out of his eyes, just as Hinata inhaled sharply, and curled in on himself, ‘’hey, hey…’’ Tsukki sat him back up properly, ‘’maybe I should get you some meds. Or get you to a hospital. Not to freak you out, but it’s only going to get worse.’’ Heats usually took a few hours to go into full swing – that’s when omegas went sex crazy, and intoxicated every alpha around them. That’s what Tsukki didn’t want.

‘’Just a little longer…’’ Hinata mumbled with effort, clutching Tsukki’s wrist, ‘’take your shirt off…your smell…’’

‘’Don’t finish that sentence, please. It’s gross,’’ Tsukki lied, feeling his heart speed up, even as he yanked his shirt off. The quicker he calmed Hinata down, the quicker he’d get him to a proper doctor or at least give him meds. Before he did something stupid. Something both of them would regret.

Hinata sighed with relief as he leaned back against Tsukki’s now-bare chest, sitting up a little so he could wiggle properly onto his lap, right onto…oh, god. Tsukki felt Hinata stop, and then wiggle around more, and he was glad for the darkness because he flushed bright red, ‘’ah…Tsukki, what’s…’’ he ground his butt against Tsukki’s erection, and Tsukki hissed, grabbing his hips harshly to stop the movement.

‘’That’s just cause you’re an omega, and…’’ he growled, ‘’and, I just…’’

‘’Shut up!’’ Hinata snapped suddenly, and Tsukki stiffened. Hinata swung around, smacking his hands painfully against Tsukki’s bare chest and glaring at him menacingly, through the pain and need, ‘’it’s _not_ just because I’m an omega.’’

Tsukki grabbed his wrists but didn’t yank his hands away from his chest, ‘’look, it’s because you smell-‘’

‘’No’’ Hinata yelled, shakily and his eyes glazed over with tears, ‘’it’s not just because of that…it’s not…’’

‘’Hinata-‘’

‘’You like me!’’ Hinata said, like he was trying to convince himself, ‘’you like me, that’s why you came, that’s why you’re like this, it’s not just because I’m an omega…it’s more than that…’’ his shoulders begun to shake.

Tsukki sighed, brushing his hands through Hinata’s red hair, ‘’Hinata. I know what you think you want, but I’m not it. What you want is Kageyama, and because he’s not here, you’re convincing yourself that I’m good enough to spend your first heat with. But I’m not.’’ If anything, he only made Hinata’s shoulders shake harder. Kissing his teeth, Tsukki yanked his face up, ‘’stop crying, and look at m-‘’ he stopped.

Fat tears were rolling down Hinata’s cheeks, tears of heartbreak and embarrassment, and his lip wobbled as he spoke, ‘’I t-thought you liked m-me…’’

‘’Hey, I do-‘’

‘’No, not like that.’’ Hinata let his hands fall from Tsukki’s chest to his lap, but he didn’t get off him. Tsukki knew there was no way Hinata would be able to pull himself away from an alpha, ‘’why do you think I called you here?’’

‘’Cause I’m an alpha, and I could calm you down?’’

‘’Well, yeah,’’ Hinata rubbed at the tears, ‘’but…you were…the _first_ person I thought of. Not Kageyama. I felt it start and I just…I knew I wanted you here, and because you came so quickly I thought that you…surely…’’ he cried out suddenly, clutching his stomach, and a fresh wave of pheromones hit Tsukki like a slap to the face. Hinata started shaking again, ‘’take me to the hospital, please…’’ he said, voice tight like he was pushing back another cry.

And Tsukki snapped.

He grabbed Hinata harshly by the hip, yanking him forward, his other hand cupping his face as he leaned their foreheads together. Even though Hinata smelled so _good_ , Tsukki knew he was in control of his actions, ‘’if you’re absolutely sure…’’ he stroked his thumb over Hinata’s cheekbone, ‘’then I…I will…’’

Hinata shook his head, ‘’I don’t want you to force it…’’ but even as he said so, his hands crept up to Tsukki’s shoulders.

‘’I’m not. You’re right, Hinata,’’ he nudged their noses together till Hinata looked at him, ‘’it’s not just because you’re an omega. I don’t think it has anything to do with that, actually,’’ he loosened his grip on Hinata’s hip and slid his hand up his back, ‘’I’m only going to say it once, so listen properly, okay?’’ Hinata seemed to hold his breath as Tsukki pressed the softest of kisses to his lips, ‘’I’m in love with you,’’ he whispered, and then he kissed him properly.

It only took Hinata a second to snap into action, and then he was kissing Tsukishima fiercely, melting into him, letting himself go. His heat hit him full force, but it wasn’t the stomach churning burning now, but an urgent warmth, a hollowness in him that needed filling, ‘’Tsukki,’’ he whimpered once they pulled away, cupping his face desperately, ‘’I want you to do it. Please do it.’’

Tsukki smiled at him, one of his soft, gentle, special smiles and nuzzled his nose against his scent glands, just below his ear, ‘’anything for you, dumbass.’’


End file.
